


Start early

by YuzuNathantrash



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, it's been a while don't be mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22503526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuzuNathantrash/pseuds/YuzuNathantrash
Summary: Who cares about punctuality when you can have sex instead?
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Comments: 7
Kudos: 83





	Start early

**Author's Note:**

> I know the fic fast and extremely rough — and I'm not talking about the sex. Sorry! Not beta-ed, just something I had lying around and changed some names and things like that. SO, here's my terrible offering, please take it and don't kill me for terrible writing.

Yuzu can feel himself heating up and almost floating. He knows he's asleep because he can feel the bed and his eyes are closed, but this is one heck of a vivid dream. His body feels like it’s vibrating, and his blood is rushing through his body, his breathing quickening. This is a very familiar feeling, but in his sleepiness, he can’t remember what it is.

He suddenly becomes aware of the wetness between his legs, and insistent pressure circling around and around and around, like his mind right now. A low groan escapes his mouth when he realises what is happening. The only sensations he can feel are the delicious heat against his ass, a firm hand around his cock, and a hot tear running down his cheek.

He quietly whines and taps a strong shoulder. Javi stops what he's doing, and Yuzu hears the quiet click of the lube. He shivers as cold fingers circle around his hole, then gently probe inside. He instinctively clenches, but slowly relaxes as a hand rubs soothingly against his hip, allowing one, then two more fingers inside.

Javi pulls his fingers away, and he only has a second to breathe before he feels Javi pushing his leg up, and his hard cock nudging at his entrance. The heat that has pooled between his legs blooms in a sweet pleasure-pain when he pushes in, stretching his walls. They moan together, feeling each drag of Javi's cock inside him. They rock together slowly, every movement lighting up his body and he can’t stop the moans and pleas that spill from his lips.

Javi kisses at the skin behind his ear and reaches his arm around to tug at Yuzu's cock. Yuzu reaches back to grip at his hair and pull Javi's mouth to his own, and his groaning escalates against his lips. He squeezes tight around his cock as he feels himself heating up, his body instinctively trying to keep Javi inside him.

Yuzu's orgasm washes through him, body trembling against Javi's chest. Javi's breath hitches and he kisses Yuzu hard as his hips jerk and his cock twitches inside him, filling him up with his warm seed. Yuzu sighs, feeling satisfied and marked inside and out. He ignores the sweat and sticky cum on their bodies snuggles his back closer to the familiar heat and scent of Javi, falling asleep with the warmth of his orgasm thrumming through his veins.

*****

When he wakes up again, he sees rays of the afternoon sun creeping in between the curtains. Some time while they were sleeping, he had turned around so his face is pressed to Javi's chest, arms curled up against him, and Javi's arms tight around him.

He wakes him up slowly with soft kisses up his neck, along his jawline, then finally his mouth. Javi smiles against his lips and they just lay there for a while lazily making out, kissing as if they're trying to test how long they can hold their breath. Yuzu peers behind Javi at the clock on the wall and he's suddenly scrambling out of bed. 

“No, no no no! I meant to wake up an hour ago! Javi, get up, we need to get ready.”

Javi doesn't move, just admiring his naked form from the bed.

“Relax, we only need to get there by 7.”

“It’s already 6! We still need to shower and dress!”

“Or you could just show up naked. That's your best look anyway.”

Yuzu grabs a pillow and throws it at his face.

*****

Yuzu gets into the shower and turns it on, feeling the hot water washing away the stickiness on his skin. He hears Javi come in, and without turning around tells him, “Get out. If we shower together then we won't be on time.”

Javi doesn’t reply, just squeezes some shower gel into his hands and lathers it up. His arms circle Yuzu, and Javi runs his palms along his abs, gently massaging up and up, and flicks against a nipple. Yuzu slaps his thigh, telling him not to play right now.

“I'm just cleaning you thoroughly, no need to get violent.”

Yuzu giggles and relaxes against his body, unable to resist the way he touches him. Javi finishes cleaning him up, and Yuzu rinses himself off then turns around to face Javi.

“My turn.”

He does the same to him, rubbing all over his body with the shower gel. Yuzu kneels down, running his hands up Javi's leg and kneads his thighs, his hips, and finally wraps a hand around his hard cock.

“I thought you said we were in a hurry,” Javi teases.

“Well, I can’t leave you like this. That's too mean.”

Yuzu squeezes his fingers around him, moving his hands up and down the length. His wrists twist in opposite directions around his cock, keeping his grip gentle. He watches mesmerised as a drop of pre-cum leaks out of the slit, and he catches it on his tongue. He wraps his lips around the head of Javi's cock and sucks hard, his hands moving faster on him. The taste of Javi, clean and musky and all his, teases his senses and gets him so hot.

He can tell Javi's getting close by the way he's breathing even harder, his thighs tensing up. Yuzu lets go, slackening his jaw and peeking up at Javi with his lips stretched around his cock— a blatant invitation for Javi to fuck his mouth. Javi groans and threads his fingers into Yuzu's hair, holding his head still as he thrusts forward, faster and faster, his cock plunging in and out of the wet heat. Yuzu swallows around him, throat muscles fluttering and squeezing around the head.

Finally, Javi cries out, his hips stuttering, and salty cum slides down Yuzu's throat. Javi pulls out, the last few drops raining down on his lips. He licks them up and smacks his lips exaggeratedly, smirking at Javi. They rinse off, and Javi reaches for his body.

“Let me return the favour—”

“Nope, nope, nope, we’re already very very late."

He pushes Javi out of the shower and hurriedly towel himself off. 

*****

He finally finishes doing his hair in a rush, cursing the entire time. He haphazardly buttons up his shirt and asks Javi to help him with his tie. Instead, Javi uses the tie to pull Yuzu against him, lips meeting in a swift but passionate kiss.

Then Javi runs his palms up his back to cup his neck, fingers fiddling with the hair there that's due for a cut. Yuzu sighs and leans into his touch for a second before he realises what he's doing.

Javi seizes at the chance and wraps his hand around his wrists before he can escape, then unbuttons Yuzu's shirt with one surprisingly adept hand. Yuzu struggles half-heartedly, judgement clouded by the lust that hasn't gone away since the shower.

Javi leads them over to the bed and presses him down, so his elbows rest on the mattress and he's bent over. Yuzu lets out a surprised huff that morphs into a groan as his pants are yanked down and he feels slickness gliding in a long stripe from his balls to his puckered hole.

Javi laps at him a few times with a flat tongue, hot breath fanning across his skin. Yuzu arches his back impossibly as the tip of a tongue circles gently but quickly, teasing at his most sensitive areas. He thrusts back, craving more pressure, more pleasure.

Javi pulls back and laughs at him. "Not scolding me now, eh, Yuzu?" he says with a slap to his ass.

Yuzu just scoffs and ruts against the mattress with increasing desperation. Javi relents, getting off his knees. He squeezes some lube into his hand, biting his lip as he spreads the cold wetness along his hard length. Slowly, he presses his cock into the delicious ass in front of him and Yuzu arches his back, gripping the sheets as he feels the weight of Javi's cock inside him. 

“Let’s make this quick,” Javi whispers into his ear. From the way his body is wound like a tight coil, Yuzu can tell that won’t be difficult at all.

Javi starts to fuck into him hard and fast, hips slapping against his ass, and Yuzu's clawing at the sheets looking for something, anything he can hold on to.

Pulling on his hair, Javi yanks him upright and grip his face hard with a hand, twisting Yuzu around to kiss him. Their tongues tangle together and Javi bites his lip. It’s sloppy and rough and animal, and so fucking hot.

Javi strokes one arm up and down his waist, marvelling at the way it curves as his mouth sucks hickies onto his neck. He runs his thumb against Yuzu's lips, admiring the way they look so inviting, plump and shiny. Yuzu holds his thumb between his lips and sucks on the salty taste of his skin, wishing it was his cock.

Javi wraps one hand around him, strokes him fast, and fucks him even harder. With a quickness that surprises both of them, Yuzu cums, moaning loudly with abandon, his whole body shaking, clenching hard around Javi. His legs give way and Javi holds him up with an arm around his waist, fucking into him a few more times before he spills into him again and they collapse onto the bed.

They lay there for a whole minute completely spent, before Yuzu looks up and realises…

“Argh! It’s almost 7!”

*****

They walk into the room, and immediately Jason accosts him. 

“Yuzu! Where the hell have you been? It’s 7:30! You're never late, I thought something happened to you!”

Yuzu looks away, blushing and mumbling something about “traffic” as if they hadn't all been staying in the same hotel. Suddenly Jason spies the hickey blooming on his neck and looks critically at the shirt he hastily buttoned up, alas, wrongly. Then he smirks and glares at Javi playfully.

“Next time, start a little earlier, won’t you?”

Yuzu and Javi look at each other and start laughing.

“We did start early.”


End file.
